The present disclosure relates to exhaust gas-driven turbochargers, and particularly relates to turbocharger and engine cylinder head assemblies.
On next-generation gasoline engines, the tendency is toward integrating the exhaust manifold into the cylinder head. This provides some advantages in performance because the exhaust manifold pipes and their associated volumes can be reduced, and because the engine can be operated with slightly less enrichment at full load and high engine speed by virtue of exhaust gas cooling performed by the engine water coolant passing around the exhaust manifold. Thus, the trend in gasoline engine development appears to be toward making all such engines turbocharged, such that the turbo system will become a necessary part of the engine.